A Christmas Carol
by ForeverAReaderAWriter
Summary: [Inspired by Petatonix's beautiful Christmas songs] Adrien is miserable that it's his first Christmas without his Mother when he suddenly becomes enchanted with Marinette's singing. But when he hears his Lady sing exactly like her... what does it mean? Christmas Tragedy or Christmas Miracle (This is the end! Happy Holidays! )
1. Chapter 1 : The Baffled King

.

.

It was just another day for Adrien, granted it was getting colder and there was snow on the streets of Paris but yes, just another day.

Well it was until he got to school and saw it entirely decked out in Christmas decor. His jaw dropped. It hadn't been like that Friday, man they moved fast. Lights trailed along arch ways with sparkly garlands of all different Christmas colors wrapped around railings and columns. Paper snowflakes hung from the ceilings with large shining Christmas ornaments.

Nino noticed Adrien and walked over, giving him a confused look. He gently used a finger to close Adrien's jaw.

"Oh yeah it's your first Christmas at a public school," Nino realized. Adrien looked down frowning.

"Yeah," he said stiffly, he clenched his hand into a fist before taking a deep breath and letting it out, relaxing the muscles in his hand again.

This was his first Christmas without his mother. And it was killing him. He thought the ache would have lessened by now but he still missed her so much, not that his father was making it any easier. Gabriel still refused to celebrate Christmas despite the events of last Christmas.

What a stubborn man. Nino's voice snapped Adrien out of his thoughts.

"Oh man you get see Marinette's Christmas spirit for the first time, I'm sure it's even better than watching her grow into it," Nino remarked.

Adrien tilted his head in curiosity. What did Nino mean.

Just then Alya walked through the doors and rushed over to her boyfriend affectionately smiling at him.

"Nino you really weren't kidding about Marinette, this is crazy! She's so. I don't even know how to describe it!" Alya exclaimed, proceeding to further confuse Adrien.

Nino chuckled and Alya's smile was huge. Adrien felt like they were sharing an inside joke.

"Energetic? Peppy? Happy? Contagiously sweet?" Nino provided for his girlfriend as he raised a brow. Alya tilted her head back and laughed.

"All of the above!" She agreed. Her smile then suddenly disappeared for a moment as she got serious. Her eyes widened as if she was sharing a CIA secret.

"And her Christmas Caroling, I can't believe it!" Alya said in a hushed voice, "Has she always been like this?"

Adrien was curious, Marinette sang Christmas carols? And apparently she did it in a way that shocked Alya.

Nino nodded solemnly.

"We dub her Christmas Marinette," Nino laughed. Alya joining in. Just then the girl of interest walked in. Adrien turned to her and his jaw dropped.

Marinette was Christmasfied but... she made it look good. Her shirt was white with metallic green and red stripes that mimicked a candycane, a candy apple red coat replaced her normal lighter jacket and she was wearing dark green jeans.

Adrien took in a sharp breath. Her hair was down, the long silky tresses held out of her face by a glittering green headband. As she walked towards them she flicked her hair not aware of the affect it was having on Adrien who found his cheeks burning.

It's just hair Adrien. It's just clothes Adrien. He thought. It's just Marinette...

She beamed at all of them and seemed to be glowing. She placed her hand on her hips and bid them all a good morning, even Adrien without so much as a stutter!

"In 23 days it'll be Christmas Day." She stated contentedly.

"Will you be singing with your family and the other carolers in the park?" Nino asked, seemingly excited.

Marinette laughed happily

"But of course!" She said with a wave of her hand.

Marinette had started chatting with Alya whole Adrien could only stare, face reddening again. Nino sharply elbowed him causing Adrien to look at his friend... who waggled his eyes in a teasing manner. Adrien scowled and shook his head.

She's just a friend. He mouthed. Nino rolled his eyes and his friend was about to retort aloud when the first bell rang for class. Everyone scurried out of the halls and towards their classroom.

As Adrien took his seat he couldn't help but notice the way Marinette practically glowed. Adrien found himself smiling. Nino was right, her joy and Christmas enthusiasm was contagious, Adrien hadn't once thought about how miserable the season was going to be this year.

The teacher choose that moment to ask the blonde a question to which he didn't know the answer to because he'd been distracted. The class giggled since he gave a cheeky but wrong answer. Adrien touched the back of his neck and smiled at the instructor apologetically.

His head snapped around when he heard Marinette's giggle. It sounded like the tinkling of bells. Magical and lovely. His smile widened as their eyes met while Marinette simply returned her own sweet grin.

The teacher cleared her throat at Adrien who was still turned in his seat and not facing the board. Adrien winced and quickly turned around. He sighed as the teacher turned her back to write something on the board. He heard Marinette giggle again with Alya and felt the corner of his lips turn upward. It was going to be a long day, he was probably going to have to get Nino's notes after this.

The day ended and Adrien found himself disappointed that Marinette had to hurry home. Her reasoning made sense though, the bakery was quite busy during this time of the year. Adrien frowned as Nino and Alya were going to hang out today.

He didn't really want to be home in his cheerless house, the season seeming to put Gabriel in an even worse mood than normal anyway.

Ducking into an alleyway, Adrien pressed his back against the wall and looked around.

"Kid, what are you doing?" Plagg asked curiously, poking his head out of Adrien's jacket.

"I don't know, just not going home," Adrien replied, which was half true. But he did know where he was going.

Plagg's eyes narrowed. His chosen was a terrible liar, and that first part had been a weak lie. Plagg sighed in defeat, he knew what Adrien's home was like so he understood the boy wanted to put off going home for as long as possible, Gabriel in such a state he hardly seemed to even try to keep tabs on Adrien. It was the exact opposite of his normal controlling nature.

Plagg has also noticed a certain bluenette had distracted him all day and that Adrien was curious about her caroling.

"C'mon Plagg," Adrien whined. The Kwami grinned, Adrien was hoping to catch Marinette before she got home.

"You owe me three wheels of Camembert," Plagg said simply, giving his blessing. Adrien pumped a fist in the air before quickly transforming and racing after his Princess.

He spotted her not too far from the school surprised that she hadn't made it further. He realized she was taking her time, enjoying the scenery. She looked beautiful with snow falling around her. The streets were relatively empty, Paris apparently inside enjoying the sight of snow warmly.

Suddenly a large sigh from Marinette forced Chat to examine her, was she upset? Marinette took a deep breath, eyes closed making Chat even more curious.

Suddenly she opened her mouth and started singing.

 _Well I heard there was a secret chord_

 _That David played and it pleased the Lord_

 _But you don't really care for music, do you?_

Chat mouth made an O in shock and awe. She sounded like an angel. Everything soon clicked into place. Nino and Alya were referring to Marinette's talent.

Adrien dropped his butt onto the roof making himself comfortable. He crossed his legs and rested his chin in his hand, watching Marinette dreamily.

 _Well it goes like this: the fourth, the fifth_

 _The minor fall and the major lift_

 _The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

Her voice was clear and loud, confident and strong. It didn't waiver or tremble like when she talked to him. Chat briefly closed his eyes.

 _Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Hallelujah!_

When she got to the chorus her voice did amazing things as it belted out those four words. Four words seeped in her soul as she sang them, drawn out in just the right places. So beautiful it made him shiver.

 _Your faith was strong but you needed proof_

 _You saw her bathing on the roof_

 _Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you_

When he opened his eyes a new sight greeted him, Marinette's singing had become so passionate that she'd started moving her arms and hands in graceful gestures like a conductor of an orchestra. She looked stunning as she sang to the empty square.

 _She tied you to her kitchen chair_

 _She broke your throne and she cut your hair_

 _And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

 _Marinette broke into an unusual stride, hips sashaying ever so slightly._

 _Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Hallelujah!_

She spun around making Adrien realize what she was doing. She was dancing. And if it wasn't for the fact that she thought she was performing in an empty square, Chat would've sworn that it was a practiced well planned piece of choreography.

 _Baby I've been here before_

 _I've seen this room and I've walked this floor_

 _I used to live alone before I knew you_

Marinette graceful kicked up some snow from the street making it look like glitter in the air. She raised a hand toward the sky as if serenading it.

 _And I've seen your flag on the marble arch_

 _And love is not a victory march_

 _It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

As she sang the chorus, she opened her arms wide as if releasing the beast of her voice. It was such a powerful gesture that made his own soul bow. She was indeed a Princess...

 _Well, maybe there's a God above_

 _But all I've ever learned from love_

 _Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya_

Marinette followed a sequence of complicated steps that only her mind knew, tracing the outside of the square before beginning a path that spiraled toward the center. Her eyes half closed as she moved with the grace of a goddess. Chat was entranced.

 _And it's not a cry that you hear at night_

 _It's not somebody who's seen the light_

 _It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

Marinette did a final spin into the center of the square raising a hand next to her face and clenching it into a fist. As she sang the final chorus of hallelujahs, her voice raised, and her arms guided it, lifting heavenward.

When she finished she slammed her arms down to her sides, panting a little and smiling broadly. As she continued towards home, Adrien let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding since the start of her finale.

He followed her... just to make sure she got home safely he told himself.

He watched through the bakery's window as Tom and Sabine embraced their girl, probably asking how her day was. He smiled softly before leaving.

When Adrien returned home he hardly noticed the lack of Christmas cheer in his home, or the fact that his father had missed dinner again. Even Nathalie had been surprised by Adrien's mood, expecting him to be more upset than he was. Not that she would blame him, between his mother and his father...

Adrien lied in bed staring up at the ceiling. All he could thing about was the haunting melody of Marinette's Christmas Carol. He wondered briefly if she was a siren, because when he'd heard her sing it took his breath away, and he could care less about coming back up for air as he drowned in her soulful voice

.

.

 **A/N:** so as you know these upcoming chapters were inspired by mostly Petatonix songs. I definitely recommend listening to their songs. They're so powerful and beautiful. Hallelujah is particularly one of my favourites


	2. Chapter 2 : Bring My Baby to Me

**A/N :** This chapter was more or less just for fun, the only non Petatonix inspired Christmas song. ''Tis the season :)

.

Unfortunately Adrien wasn't able to hear her sing again until that Thursday. It happened at lunch in the cafeteria, Marinette was in high spirits as usual trying to convince Alya to do something the brunette was reluctant about.

"Marinette I can't, my voice isn't anything like yours!" Alya protested loudly. Peeking the interests of both boys. Marinette just scoffed.

"First of all, my voice isn't that great," she argued. Adrien had to bite his tongue to keep from disagreeing.

Adrien Agreste has not "officially" heard Marinette carol, he has only heard about it. So it would be strange if he passionately praised her singing talents.

He sighed. Maybe she would sing today, even if he only ever heard it once again in his life, he would be the happiest man alive.

"And second, it's just for fun. It's tradition for me anyways, but please Alya please! It'd be much more fun with you!" Marinette begged, giving her best friend puppy dog eyes.

Alya groaned, her defense crumbling. Adrien was again curious. _Tradition?_

The girls' conversation seemed to catch the interest of their classmates who suddenly crowded the table.

"Oh Marinette are you doing the thing again!" An excited Kim asks.

Marinette nodded. "Of course, it's the first Friday of December after all, just trying to get Alya to join me!"

Juleka and Rose turned to Alya, another two pairs of pleading eyes directed at the blogger. Alya slammed her head onto the table so she couldn't see them.

Alix patted Alya on the back.

"Don't worry all the girls go up with Marinette. That's a recent tradition," Alix reassured.

Alya looked up and suddenly smiled. Juleka And Rose squealed in excitement as Mylene took Alya's hand and led her off.

Adrien looked at Nino as guys from their class filled the now vacant table.

"So what's this tradition?" Adrien asked.

Nino opened his mouth to speak when Max cut him off.

"Ever since the first year of classes Marinette would get on stage and sing a Christmas song," he explained.

"And even back then she had an amazing voice," Nathaniel added.

"Then it became a regular thing on the first Friday of December," Ivan said.

Adrien looked at Nino who just shrugged.

"You'll see, it's a whole lot of fun. And yeah the girls, except Chloe and Sabrina of course, joined in about grade four," Nino finished, "it's been tradition ever since."

Suddenly the sound of a track blaring caught the boy's attention.

Alya was in the center of the stage looking slightly nervous.

 _I don't want a lot for Christmas_

 _There is just one thing I need_

 _And I don't care about the presents_

 _Underneath the Christmas tree_

When her gaze caught Nino's love struck look she smirked, more confident now that she was before as she belted out the next line, her voice not as nice as Marinette's but really good.

 _Oh, I just want you for my own_

 _More than you could ever know_

 _Make my wish come true, yeah, yeah_

 _All I want for Christmas is you_

Alix was the next to step out from the right wing, slinging an arm over Alya as they sang out the next verse together, the timbre of their voices complimenting each other nicely. Adrien felt himself smiling. Yep he was definitely enjoying this.

 _I don't want a lot for Christmas_

 _There is just one thing I need_

 _Don't care about the presents_

 _Underneath the Christmas tree_

Juleka and Rose appeared on the right side of the stage singing a lovely duet.

 _I don't need to hang my stocking_

 _There upon the fireplace_

 _Santa Claus won't make me happy_

 _With a toy on Christmas Day_

Adrien's eyes widened in excitement as a playful looking Marinette bounded to center stage.

 _Oh, I just want you for my own_

 _More than you could ever know_

 _Make my wish come true_

 _All I want for Christmas is you, you baby_

She leaped off the stage and bounded into the center of the tables, all eyes on her and her powerful voice.

 _Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas_

 _I won't even wish for snow_

 _I'm just gonna keep on waiting_

 _Underneath the mistletoe_

Mylene suddenly took Marinette's spot on stage and happily sang her next part. Ivan's gaze softening in a way that probably represented all the boy's at their table. Except Max.

 _I won't make a list and send it_

 _To The North Pole for St. Nick_

 _I won't even stay awake_

 _To hear those magic reindeer click_

Alya bounded over to the boys table and brought a finger to Nino's chin, forcing him to look up at his girlfriend. Nino's face turned red as Alya serenaded him.

 _'Cause I just want you here tonight_

 _Holding on to me so tight_

 _What more can I do?_

 _Baby, all I want for Christmas is you, you baby_

Alix moved next to Mylene, singing the next verse and really getting into it.

 _Oh, all the lights are shining so brightly everywhere_

 _And the sound of children's laughter fills the air_

Juleka smiled before standing to Alex's right, clearly enjoying what she was doing.

 _And everyone is singing, I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

 _Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need?_

 _Won't you please bring my baby to me_?

Rose took to the other side of Mylene and they cheerfully sang the next part.

 _Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas_

 _This is all I'm asking for_

 _I just wanna see my baby,_

 _Standing right outside my door_

Marinette has made her way over to their table, stoping right in front of Adrien as his breath caught when she sang.

 _Oh, I just want you for my own_

 _More than you could ever know_

 _Make my wish come true_

 _Baby, all I want for Christmas is you, you baby_

As the song the girls voices echoed around the cafeteria in perfect harmony.

 _All I want for Christmas is you baby_

 _All I want for Christmas is you baby_

 _All I want for Christmas is you baby_

 _All I want for Christmas is you baby_

Adrien clapped with everyone else for the display. Some of the other students whistled, but no one seemed surprised by the impromptu Christmas song. Adrien guessed it really was tradition.

While it hadn't been like the first time he heard her sing, her solos did give him life and made him feel warm inside, with just a touch of butterflies. Not that he would admit it.

Adrien glanced over to the laughing happy group of girls around the base of the stage, his eyes focusing on Marinette and her beaming smile.

Nino looked at his friend and noticed who he was staring at. He shook his head, boy did Adrien have it bad for Marinette.


	3. Chapter 3 : Sweet Silver Bells

Adrien finally got his wish when he was walking home from school on the 9th when he saw Marinette surrounded by a group of curious young children. Adrien stayed back but not far enough that he wouldn't hear her sing.

It was obvious by the proud way Manon was talking to the other children and pointing to Marinette that she had heard her sing. And now Manon wanted the other kids to see how great she was.

Adrien noticed as a few parents started to gather, some in curiosity and some with a knowing smile. He received the odd glance and knowing smirk while he watched Marinette intently, the suggestive attention making him blush.

Marinette was so preoccupied she hadn't noticed his presence. She stood thoughtfully for a moment, probably deciding what she was going to sing.

She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, and then let it go.

 _Hark how the bells,_

 _Sweet silver bells,_

 _All seem to say,_

 _Throw cares away_

The crowd immediately hushed. The children appeared hypnotized, if Adrien wasn't so entranced himself he would've chuckled. Ladybug may be have her lucky charm, but Marinette had a superpower all her own. That angelic voice of hers.

 _Christmas is here,_

 _Bringing good cheer,_

 _To young and old,_

 _Meek and the bold_.

Adrien frowned, noticing her body was stiffer than last time. He then realized before she had been alone - or thought she had been - the first time he'd heard her sing. He was curious how long it would take her to loosen up, not that anyone else could tell. It was only because he'd seen her completely relaxed that he knew now she was slightly nervous.

 _Ding dong ding dong_

 _That is their song_

 _With joyful ring_

 _All caroling_

Ah, yes the chorus, where her voice got even more daring. The eyes of a few adults widened while other closed their eyes to better feel the music. Marinette's hands started to rise, her face becoming expressive, eyes half closed. Adrien sighed. She was beautiful.

Wait. What. Adrien's face heated up. He was lucky all the adults were focused on Marinette, he wasn't sure he could do with any more teasing.

 _One seems to hear_

 _Words of good cheer_

 _From everywhere_

 _Filling the air._

As Marinette's hands became passionate, indicating she was now fully relaxed, Adrien felt himself relax again. He just wanted to enjoy this moment. He hadn't heard Marinette sing since he'd started school. If it was a seasonal thing he wanted to soak up every minute of it. He wished he could record it but of course it wouldn't be the same.

 _Oh how they pound,_

 _Raising the sound,_

 _O'er hill and dale,_

 _Telling their tale_

Adrien watched her, yes. If this was a seasonal thing then he would be looking forward to Christmas again, instead of dreading it like he had in November. She made it feel magical. From the way she sang to the way her hips swayed. He wished she would serenade him forever.

"That can be arranged," a voice teased. Adrien' eyes widened as he looked down and saw Plagg popping out of the collar of his jacket. He was about to shove the cat Kwami down when he noticed him purring as the next verse swept over them.

 _Gaily they ring_

 _While people sing_

 _Songs of good cheer,_

 _Christmas is her_

Adrien felt himself breathing deeply, as if he could inhale the music into his head. He suddenly realized that Plagg was wearing the expression of every other person preset. Awe. Contentment. Peace. He had been enchanted by Adrien's Princess too. Normally Adrien would smirk, seeing a sentimental Plagg, but no. Marinette could move anyone.

 _Merry, Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas,_

 _Merry, Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas_.

Her arms had begun to raise and Adrien was almost sad to see the end commence.

 _On on they send,_

 _On without end,_

 _Their joyful tone_

 _To every home_.

He tried hard to savor these last few moments.

 _Ding dong ding dong_

 _Ding dong ding dong_

And then suddenly she crossed her hands before throwing them out to the side, launching into an almost repeat of what she'd already sung, minus the second and third chorus. Adrien found himself grinning in pleasure. He was truly blessed. Adrien closed his eyes.

 _On on they send,_

 _On without end,_

 _Their joyful tone_

 _To every home_

When he opened them again Marinette had finished earning a round of applause from the adults and stunned silence from the children who stared at her as if she were some sort of Goddess. Parents thanked her before taking away their now docile children. Manon's eyes were still half closed. She stretched and yawned before lifting her arms toward Marinette. Marinette picked up the girl and hurried home as it was getting late.

Plagg sighed contentedly.

"Never has Tikki ever had a chosen who sang like that," Plagg murmured. The black Kwami's eyes widened at what he said as Adrien eyed him curiously.

"Er - and that girl sings so beautifully I wish Tikki could've heard it," Plagg added, hoping his chosen would buy it.

Adrien had heard about Plagg's other half from time to time, but what surprised him was Plagg's compliment. To Marinette. Plagg thought highly of both Tikki and her chosens. For him to say Marinette had a talent that he wished he could share with his beloved Kwami of creation AND surpassed past ladybugs.

Well. That just showed the caliber of Marinette's voice. She was capable of bewitching gods of destruction and superheroes.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :** Hey if you like the way I write check out my profile which has upcoming stories and chapter length, as well as the way I run my account. Also I have my other fic, Stronger.


	4. Chapter 4 : So to Honor Him

It was Saturday night and Adrien was out on patrol. It had been a relatively quiet evening when he heard a familiar voice, his ears already quite attuned to it.

 _Come they told me_

 _Pa-rum-pum-pum-pum_

A sigh of pleasure escaped him and he was already heading towards the source. As he approached the familiar balcony he slowed and settled on a nearby building much like he had the first time he heard her.

 _A new born King to see_

 _Pa-rum-pum-pum-pum_

 _Our finest gifts we bring_

 _Pa-rum-pum-pum-pum_

 _To lay before the king_

 _Pa-rum-pum-pum-pum_

 _Rum-pum-pum-pum_

 _Rum-pum-pum-pum_

He had expected her voice to soar soon, instead it lowered into a beautiful enchanting melody, a calm that gently rocked him. He closed his eyes, letting the notes flow over him.

 _So to honor Him_

 _Pa-rum-pum-pum-pum_

 _When we come_

 _Little baby_

 _Pa-rum-pum-pum-pum_

 _I am a poor boy too_

 _Pa-rum-pum-pum-pum_

He hummed happily, almost feeling Plagg purr through the suit.

 _I have no gift to bring_

 _Pa-rum-pum-pum-pum_

 _That's fit to give our King_

 _Pa-rum-pum-pum-pum_

 _Rum-pum-pum-pum_

 _Rum-pum-pum-pump_

Oh Princess, your voice is a gift, Adrien thought, completely under her spell.

 _Shall I play for you_

 _Pa-rum-pum-pum-pum_

 _Pa-rum-pum-pum-pum_

Yes Adrien muttered.

 _Mary nodded_

 _Pa-rum-pum-pum-pum_

 _The ox and lamb kept time_

 _Pa-rum-pum-pum-pum_

Adrien opened his eyes and decided he had to get closer. He leapt around onto her roof, creeping towards the balcony from the back. He could see her in a thick Christmas sweater. She was holding a cup of coco.

 _I played my drum for Him_

 _Pa-rum-pum-pum-pum_

 _I played my best for Him_

 _Pa-rum-pum-pum-pum_

 _Rum-pum-pum-pum_

 _Rum-pum-pum-pum_

Chat himself purred as Marinette sang the next verse extremely soulfully, not loud but beautiful all the same.

 _Then He smiled at me_

 _Pa-rum-pum-pum-pum_

 _Me and my drum_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

 _Come they told me_

 _Pa-rum-pum-pum-pum_

 _A new born King to see_

 _Pa-rum-pum-pum-pum_

Up close he could see her hand movements, today they were calm and elegant. Simple, keeping time and a rhythm. He sensed the end of the song, sighing once more but this time in disappointment.

 _Me and my drum_

 _Me and my drum_

 _Me and my drum_

 _Me and my drum_

 _Rum-pum-pum-pum_

He heard Marinette sigh, content herself. He was curious if she felt the way he did while singing. If so, then it was a win win situation. She could sing to him forever- wait what...

"I wonder if that was fit to give to a king," Marinette murmured, eyes closed as she leaned against the railing.

"Well I'm certainly honored Princess," Chat blurted out before he could stop himself. Marinette whirled around and looked up, meeting his shy gaze.

"Chat!?" She exclaimed. Chat grinned shyly as he dropped off the roof and leaned back against the wall.

"Hi Princess," he said cheerfully.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have patrol?" Marinette demanded. Chat raised an eyebrow, curious about how she knew what he was supposed to do.

"Er - Ladybug told me, she stopped by earlier wondering what to get you for Christmas," Marinette half lied. She was indeed curious what to get her kitty. She wanted it to be special, because he was special to her.

When he didn't stalk her civilian self.

Chat moved a hand to the back of his neck as he pushed away from the wall and moved closer to her. He couldn't seem to meet her gaze making her curious.

"Ah - well - Princess it seems like you've enchanted me and my Kwami," Chat admitted. Marinette raised an eyebrow.

"Kwami?" She wasn't supposed to know what one was, but she was however curious that Chat Noir's Kwami seemed to like her. Did he know who she was?

"Um, right you don't know what that is, nevermind. But Princess, I heard you singing in the streets once and after that I was kind of hooked," he replied.

Marinette's eyes widened.

She'd enchanted them with her singing? And when did he hear her she wondered.

"What was I singing when you heard me?" Marinette asked.

"What do you sing more than what I've probably heard?" Chat asked back.

Marinette huffed.

"It's December, I sing everyday," she said simply.

Chat's draw dropped, then his tail fell. He looked heartbroken.

"Oh Kitty, it's okay it's just me singing," she reassured as she moved in to hug him. Chat gave her a gentle squeeze.

"Princess I don't think you understand how hypnotizing your voice really is," he muttered in her ear. Marinette laughed as she pulled back.

"Thank you for the compliment," she frowned, "Now what song did you hear before?"

"Hallelujah." Marinette groaned. She had acted like such a fool that day...wait a minute...

"You've been stalking me since December the 1st?" She accused, eyes narrowing.

Chat looked down.

"If it makes yo feel better this is only my fourth time hearing you sing," Chat mumbled. Marinette frowned. He looked genuinely upset that he hadn't heard her sing more.

"You know I'll sing again next year, but if you really want Christmas in July I'm happy to oblige," she teased. Chat's ears perked up.

"Really Princess? It could be Christmas everyday as long as I get to hear you sing!" He exclaimed happily. Marinette felt herself blush. Did he really think she was that talented?

"S- s -sure," Marinette stuttered. Chat looked at her, making her blush deepen.

"Hey Princess?"

"Yes Chat?"

"How is it you know like every Christmas Carol in existence, that you're so good at singing them and love them so much?" He asked curiously.

Marinette smiled at the memories that came with the answer to his question.

"Christmas is a favorite of my parents, but on top of that it makes the bakery busier, we bake special holiday flavors and my family just used to always sing. Sing while we baked. Sing while we decorated. Sing when we went out caroling every year," she explained.

Chat hummed. Wishing he had seen her sing before this year. Maybe he had? But he doubted it, he definitely would've remembered her voice. There was no mistaking it.

"You want to stay for hot coco?" Marinette asked.

Chat shook his head and gave her a small smile.

"Sorry Princess, as much as I'd loved to I better go home," he said as he gave her a two finger salute. He was about to hop off the railing when Marinette calmly grabbed his arm and kissed a shocked Chat on the cheek. He immediately turned scarlet, his eyes wide with confusion.

"W- w- what," he stammered. Marinette only pointed up. Chat followed the direction of her finger and found a piece of mistletoe pinned to the fabric of the overhang.

"My friend puts mistletoe in weird place," Marinette explained referring to Alya.

Earlier she had rolled her eyes at the brunette's placement of the mistletoe thinking it would catch no one.

"I see," Chat said not meeting her gaze, "Well Seeya Princess!" He called as he launched himself off her balcony before she could reply.

All that was on his mind was: Mayday! Mayday! In too deep!

Marinette shrugged off his weird behavior and smiled as an idea came to mind.

If he loved her singing so much then she would sing for him as his Christmas present.

.

.

.

 **A/N :** So next chapter is really really short but the one after that is the reveal ;) thanks for sticking with me


	5. Chapter 5 : Following the Pack

**A/N : Hey guys I'm really sorry that this will be such a short chapter! But I do feel bad enough that I'll post a double chapter today! And next chapter gets interesting, one of my favs to write with this story ;)**

.

.

.

Adrien let out a frustrated breathe as he walked around the park on his way home from a shoot. It had been a week already and he hadn't heard Marinette sing since. It was crazy since she said she sang everyday.

He groaned. Why was fate against him **.** His time at home had just gotten lonelier too with the nearing of Christmas.

Suddenly Adrien noticed a large crowd gathered by a large gazebo. He approached it to see Christmas carolers underneath the decorated structure.

And in the front were the Dupain-Chengs, Sabine on Marinette's left and Tom on her right. They were all smiling and looking happy. Finally the other carolers stepped back a little, making it obvious that just the three of them were going to sing the next song **.**

 _I was following the pack_

 _All swaddled in their coats_

 _With scarves of red tied 'round their throats_

 _To keep their little heads_

 _From fallin' in the snow_

 _And I turned 'round and there you go_

 _And, Michael, you would fall_

 _And turn the white snow red as strawberries_

 _In the summertime_

The entire family's harmony sent shivers down his spine. At least now he knew where Marinette got it from.

 _I was following the pack_

 _All swaddled in their coats_

 _With scarves of red tied 'round their throats_

 _To keep their little heads_

 _From fallin' in the snow_

 _And I turned 'round and there you go_

 _And, Michael, you would fall_

 _And turn the white snow red as strawberries_

 _In the summertime_

Marinette's parents verse had been cute, Tom and Sabine snuggling even closer to one another.

 _I was following the pack_

 _All swaddled in their coats_

 _With scarves of red tied 'round their throats_

 _To keep their little heads_

 _From fallin' in the snow_

 _And I turned 'round and there you go_

 _And, Michael, you would fall_

 _And turn the white snow red as strawberries_

 _In the summertime_

But of course it was Marinette's solo that took his breath away.

Although the family and Marinette didn't have another song to themselves, Adrien was content to spend a few extra hours there just to listen to Marinette, who looked very happy. It wasn't quite the fill he was looking for but it was indeed satisfying enough.


	6. Chapter 6 : The Blind Will See

**A/N : Hope you enjoy this chapter, this Petatonix song is one of my top 3 faves out of the Petatonix X-Mas songs! Anyway last chapter and epilogue out tomorrow, hope you had a good weekend and enjoyed the ride :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chat was moping on a random rooftop, Marinette would be spending Christmas Eve with her family so there was no chance of a pick me up there. He sighed, his father was now securely locked in his room. All the staff had gone home for the night. Even Nathalie and Gorilla had gone home to their families.

Little did he know Ladybug was right behind him. Her heart breaking as she saw the sadness in Chat's posture. She wanted to approach him but decided that maybe now was the best time to give him her gift.

She leapt to a nearby roof knowing he'd hear her if he had heard her that night she sang Little Drummer Boy. She started near the roof's chimney letting its shadow mask her even though she knew Chat would still be able to see her.

She took a deep breath and let it out, thinking of her little kitty looking lonely, huddled on a rooftop watching the night sky by himself on Christmas Eve. This was for him.

 _Mary did you know that your baby boy will one day walk on water?_

Chat looked up, ears perked. No way. Why was she out here at this hour? He wasn't even close to the bakery...

 _Mary did you know that your baby boy will save our sons and daughters?_

Chat jumped up, ready to find his Princess. She should be home with her family, was something wrong?

 _Did you know that your baby boy has come to make you new?_

 _This child that you've delivered, will soon deliver you_

Chat followed the heavenly voice to see a figure standing under a chimney on a nearby roof. The figure stepped out into the moonlight and Chat gasped.

It was Ladybug?

No that couldn't be right, maybe he'd gotten the place wrong...

Then Chat noticed the confident look in her eyes as she sashayed down the roof, gracefully walking along the peak.

 _Mary did you know that your baby boy will give sight to a blind man?_

Chat's draw dropped. Ladybug was singing. And... she sounded exactly like Marinette... he had to be dreaming.

 _Mary did you know that your baby boy will calm a storm with his hand?_

 _Did you know that your baby boy has walked where angels trod?_

 _And when you kiss your little baby, you have kissed the face of God_

Ladybug, three quarters down the roof, gracefully kicked up the snow in a very Marinette like way before leaping to a lower but larger roof. Chat immediately followed her.

 _Mary did you know,_

 _Mary did you know,_

 _Mary did you know_

As she sang she elegantly danced a series of complicated steps, beginning the path of a spiral towards the center of the roof.

 _The blind will see, the deaf will hear and the dead will live again_

 _The lame will leap, the dumb will speak, the praises of the lamb_

She stopped in the center, hands moving to convey the soul in her song. Chat closed his eyes already feeling the ending

 _Mary did you know that your baby boy is Lord of all creation?_

 _Mary did you know that your baby boy will one day rule the nations?_

There it was, the way her voice soared, making him shiver. There was no mistaking it. Ladybug was Marinette.

 _Did you know that your baby boy is heaven's perfect Lamb?_

 _This sleeping child you're holding is the great I am_

 _Mary did you know,_

 _Mary did you know,_

 _Mary did you know_

His Lady was his Princess. And he honestly couldn't be happier, he'd been falling in love with Marinette. God he fell for her twice! He sighed as the song ended, slinking out of the shadows. Marinette didn't look surprised at all.

And that was when she surprised him again. Her song had been for him he realized. It had been meant for him this time. This was her gift. Adrien could've cried. But the question was did she return his feelings? Would this be a Christmas Miracle?

As if to answer his question Marinette smirked dangerously and stalked over to him. The next thing he knew her lips were pressed against his. Her arms snakes around his neck and her body was flush against his. Chat shook off the shock and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her back. Oh god he was definitely dreaming.

When she pulled away he purred happily. His Princess. His Lady. Marinette.

She smiled softly at him.

"So. What happened?" Chat said lightly, in all honesty he was curious, quite certain Ladybug and Marinette didn't have romantic feelings for Chat while Marinette seemed to like Adrien even less. Or at least wasn't comfortable around him.

Ladybug looked shy, her eyes glued to the suddenly interesting ground.

"I always told myself if Adrien Agreste never existed I would've given you a chance," she said softly.

Wait did she say. Well. His name. Holy shit. That explained so much.

"But... I've never wanted or cared about singing for Adrien. And yet I care about singing for you, so much," Marinette said, finally meeting his gaze. Chat's gaze softened. She was so damn cute. He gently tugged her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her while she hugged his waist.

"I'm Marinette in case you didn't realize," she mumbled into his chest.

Chat chuckled.

"I noticed that when you sang Princess. And I'm so glad it was you, otherwise I might've lied to M'Lady when I said I'd love whoever she was underneath the mask," Chat hummed.

He pulled back a little in time to notice Marinette's furious blush.

He hoped this didn't end as badly as he thought it might.

"So Princess, did my personality beat the Model's looks?" He asked jokingly.

Marinette scowled at him, he could see some anger in her blue eyes. Oh yeah. This was going to be good.

"Stupid cat. How shallow do you think I am? I've been in love with this guy ever since he forgave me for jumping to conclusions about him, and then he was kind enough to give me his umbrella despite everything. He's always so kind, and patient, lord knows he's friends with Chloe Bourgeois... he's good with children, and smart. He literally goes out of his way to make people happy because that's just who he is. He doesn't ever act like he's better or flaunt his money and fame," Marinette said defensively.

Chat was grinning despite this, puzzling Marinette.

"And then you had to go and sweep me off my feet kitty," Marinette mumbled, pink dusting her cheeks and eyes downcast.

Chat's grin broadened.

"Princess, it's funny how things work," he said softly. Marinette looked up to find his expression tender.

She tilted her head in confusion at his words.

"I fell for you twice, and you did the same," he whispered, using a finger to life her chin.

Her eyes widened at the implication as a green glow flashed.

Adrien Agreste, finger still beneath her chin, stood in Chat's place.

"Now where were we?" The Golden Boy said with a Chat smirk.


	7. Chapter 7 : A Christmas Song in My Heart

**A/N : Hey guys just wanted to thank you for the support and wish you a happy holiday season! If you check out my author profile you'll see I have a lot to post after this, there's some humor, some fluff and of course hurt, but who knows what I'll post! Hope you like it though :) and remember I like happy/funny endings and I post daily**

.

.

.

The next day Adrien headed over to the Dupain-Cheng bakery **.** He glances wistfully to his father's study, but there's nothing he can do until Gabriel reaches out first **.**

Instead Adrien focuses on going to spend the day with some important people. The love of his life and hopefully future in laws. All of whom adored him.

As Adrien approached the bakery Plagg poked his head out, a big goofy smile on his face, eyes glazed over. Adrien smiled knowing what he would find.

He heard the bakery before he saw it. The door was open and the family was handing out free treats **.** Of course they were singing, the harmonious melody making Adrien sigh contentedly. Just like when they had caroled together.

 _The fireplace is burning bright, shining along me_

 _I see the presents underneath the good old Christmas tree_

 _And I wait all night 'til Santa comes to wake me from my dreams_

 _Oh, why? 'Cause that's Christmas to me_

Marinette grabbed Adrien and pulled him over to her parents. Who greeted him enthusiastically. Apparently he was staying for dinner. Next thing Adrien knew, they were all piled into the living room watching a classic Christmas movie.

 _I see the children play outside, like angels in the snow_

 _While mom and daddy share a kiss under the mistletoe_

 _And we'll cherish all these simple things wherever we may be_

 _Oh, why? 'Cause that's Christmas to me_

After the movie Marinette pulled Adrien into the kitchen with her parents. Apparently it was tradition for everyone to lend a helping hand. And yes they did consider him family, the words filling him with warmth.

 _I've got this Christmas song in my heart_

 _I've got the candles glowing in the dark_

 _I'm hanging all the stockings by the Christmas tree_

 _Oh, why? 'Cause that's Christmas to me_

 _Oh, why? 'Cause that's Christmas to me_

The cooking had been filled with laughter and more songs. Did you know Marinette's Dad likes puns? Adrien didn't either and now Marinette and Sabine were groaning. Marinette got him back though when they all gathered outside to play in the snow. She smacked him right in the face with one, laughing until Adrien hit her back. Soon it was an all out war, punners against girls.

 _I listen for the thud of raindeer walking on the roof_

 _As I fall asleep to lullabies, the morning's coming soon_

 _The only gift I'll ever need is the joy of family_

 _Oh, why? 'Cause that's Christmas to me_

When they went back inside they were soaked. Tom offered Adrien a baggy Christmas sweater and sweats after everyone dried off. Dinner was ready shortly after that. The food was delicious and the company was superb. Adrien was so thankful to be there.

 _I've got this Christmas song in my heart (song in my heart)_

 _I've got the candles glowing in the dark_

 _I'm hanging all the stockings by the Christmas tree_

 _Oh, why? 'Cause that's Christmas to me_

 _Oh, why? 'Cause that's Christmas to me_

After dinner Marinette revealed she'd gotten "Adrien" a gift while Adrien admitted he had one for her and Ladybug. Adrien's gift had been a matching hat to his scarf. And yes he'd realized Marinette had made it when he saw her stitched signature. Ladybug received a locket with her and Chat's pictures while Marinette has gotten Gabriel's actual design book for a past season. After that they contentedly snuggled on the couch.

 _Oh, the joy that fills our hearts and makes us see_

 _Oh, why? Cause that's Christmas to me_

Adrien had to leave and he really didn't want to. He wanted to stay there with Marinette and her family forever, they made his first Christmas without his Mom more than bearable, it has been a pleasure and he was already looking forward to next year. Marinette walked him to the door and hugged him, knowing his home was much colder than hers.

Adrien was about to leave when he parents pointed out the mistletoe. Marinette shyly kissed his cheek when he gave her a sly Chatnoir grin **.** He dipped her and chastely kissed her lips before leaving, her parents giggling at their blushing daughter **.**

Plagg teased Adrien about his girlfriend, the blonde only rolling his eyes is response.

 _I've got this Christmas song in my heart_

 _I've got the candles glowing in the dark_

 _And then for years to come we'll always know one thing_

 _That's the love that Christmas can bring_

 _Oh, why? 'Cause that's Christmas to me_


End file.
